The Promise
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: After another beating by other kids, 10 year old Gojyo, hears voices. He meets a young boy, with familiar emerald eyes, and he has heard the voices too. Could it be the voices wanted them to meet? Or have they already, 500 years ago?


**The Promise**

**Chapter 1:** The Childhood Passings. 

**Gojyo's Point Of View.**

**A/N:** I came up with this Valentines Day morning. I thought it was so cute, and I should have written it immediately. But, I suck. So how about we continue? I really hope this turns out to be really good. 

**-o-**

I looked over my shoulder as I was running. 

_Shit..._

They were getting closer. 

I was breathing really hard. I felt like I had been running for miles. My feetsoles were bleeding. One of them took my shoes and this was a rocky road. I felt a rock hit my calif and I whimpered. 

It hit a fresh wound. 

I wanted to cry so bad. 

Jien said I shouldn't cry. But as I remembered his words, the tears rushed down my cheek. I was so tired of this. Running for my life just because my hair and eyes. 

I could dye my hair, and pray for a new eye color, but that won't change what I am. 

I screamed as I tripped over an upturned root. I gasped as I looked up, and they surrounded me. Their bodies towering over me, blocked the sun. I cried harder. 

" Look, the half-breed does have feelings." One of them snickered, jabbing me in the ribs with a stick. I winced. 

" I didn't know they could feel." One of them laughed, throwing a rock at my head. I whimpered and started to cry again. 

_" Kenren, you dissapoint me."_

Who was that voice? I looked up. It wasn't any of the children that had towered over me. That voice sounded like an older man. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but quickly I went back to my normal facial expression, fear. 

They had their way with me, scratching, jabbing and kicking at me. And as they ran off, I rolled over onto my pounding back and looked at the sky. 

_" Is that all you have, general?"_

That voice again. I looked around, and nobody was there. It had to be my imagination. Maybe because my loss of blood, I am starting to hear voices. Maybe I am dying? I closed my eyes. 

_" Kenren, love, you are not dying again on me. We haven't even met again."_

What? Who are you? 

_" Look up."_

I opened my eyes slowly, to see a pair of emerald eyes shining at me, brunette bangs tickling my forehead. That's how close he was to me. I blushed, and so did he. 10 year old boys are not supposed to be that close to each other. 

" Why are you lying on the ground?" The brunette boy asked. 

" I just got my ass kicked." I grumbled sarcastically, rolling my eyes. 

He smiled, " I know, you're covered in bruises." 

" You wanna add to them too?" I asked. " Do it now, while I am numb." 

" Why would I do that?" He perked an eyebrow. 

I looked at him as if he was an idiot. Didn't he know what I was? " I am a half-breed." I said, sitting up. 

" So?" He shrugged. 

My eyes widened. This is the first time I had met somebody, who didn't care. Who said basically, " So what if you're different?" 

" What's your name?" I asked shyly, with a smile. 

" Gonou." He said. 

" I'm Gojyo." I smiled. 

Gonou's eyebrows perked up, " Want me to help you with your wounds?" 

I don't think my smile could have gotten any bigger. I stood up as best I could, and he took my hand. We walked over to a nearby stream, and he cleaned my wounds for me, wrapping them with the sleeves on his sweatshirt until I could get home. We didn't talk, until he spoke. 

" This is strange." Gonou said. 

" Why?" I asked. 

" I have been in this village only a week, with my sister, Kanan, since she is doing bible study." He started off, " And this whole time, I have heard weird voices." 

" Really?" I blinked. 

" Yeah." He nodded. 

" That's been happening to me too." I nodded back, " This whole week." 

" But, this voice, it keeps calling me Tenpou." 

" My voice calls me Kenren." I said in a boasting tone, as if my voice was cooler. 

" That's strange." Gonou said, finishing the last cut on my arm. " Is that better?" 

" Much." I said. " Thank you." 

" It's no problem, you make it sound like nobody has helped you at all before." 

" Cause...that's true." I said, looking down at the water as I submerged my toes. 

" What?" 

" Nothing, it's nothing." I smiled. 

" Well, I had better go." He said, " Kanan might scold me." 

" Okay." I said sadly. 

" I hope we meet again someday!" He waved. " And as my sister would say, may god be with you." 

" I hope we meet again too!" I yelled for him as he ran off. 

Though, with this kid, I felt like we had already known each other for a long, long time. 

**-o-**

**A/N:** Did you enjoy? I MAY continue. 


End file.
